The complement system comprises a complex array of enzymes and non-enzymatic proteins of importance to the function of the innate as well as the adaptive immune defense1. Until recently two modes of activation were known, the classical pathway initiated by antibody-antigen complexes and the alternative pathway initiated by certain structures on microbial surfaces. A third, novel antibody-independent pathway of complement activation has been described2. This pathway is initiated when mannan-binding lectin (MBL, first described as mannan-binding protein3, MBP, see Ezekowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,199) binds to carbohydrates and is known as the MBLectin pathway.
MBL is structural related to the C1q subcomponent of component C1 of complement, and it appears that MBL activates the complement system via an associated serine protease termed MASP4 or p1005, which is similar to the C1 r and C1 s components of the classical pathway. The new complement activation pathway is called the MBLectin pathway. According to the mechanism postulated for this pathway, MBL binds to specific carbohydrate structures found on the surface of a range of microorganisms including bacteria, yeast, parasitic protozoa and viruses5, and its antimicrobial activity results from activation of the terminal, lytic complement pathway components7 or promoting phagocytosis8.
MASPs (MBL-associated serine protease) are serine proteases similar in structure to C1 r and C1 s of the complement pathway. MASP-1 has a histidine loop structure of the type found in trypsin and trypsin-like serine proteases. MASP-1 has been found to be involved in complement activation by MBL. A cDNA clone encoding MASP-1 has been reported that encodes a putative leader peptide of 19 amino acids followed by 680 amino acid residues predicted to form the mature peptide.
MASP-2 (MBL-associated serine protease 2)22 is a serine protease also similar in structure to C1 r and C1 s of the complement pathway. Like these, and contrary to MASP1, it has no histidine loop structure of the type found in trypsin and trypsin-like serine proteases. MASP-2 has been found to be involved in complement activation by MBL.
Antibodies to MASP-2 has been described in the prior art.
WO 02/06460 describes human MASP-2. The document furthermore describes antibodies to MASP-2 raised by immunising rabbits with the N-terminal 19 amino acids of human MASP-2 or chickens with aa 505 to 523 and aa 538 to 556 of human MASP-2.